


Relief For A Stressed Beta

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Debunking Stereotypes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Boyd Has A Big Ass, Choking, Cock Slut Vernon Boyd, Creampie, Deepthroating, Isaac Lahey Has A Big Dick, M/M, Power Bottom Vernon Boyd, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Scott and Isaac steep in when they felt Boyd's waves of stress around him, helping him with some "bonding time" to relieve tension.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey/Scott Mcall, Vernon Boyd/Scott McCall
Series: Debunking Stereotypes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Relief For A Stressed Beta

After everything going in Beacon Hills, Boyd was feeling the stress and tension falling upon his shoulders like two big blocks wrecking his skin, getting up to Scott and Isaac to help their tensed packmate, after some chat and some convincing (mostly done by Scott) Boyd accepted the True Alpha and his fellow beta friend offer.  
And that’s how he found himself in the middle of the two of them, nuzzling on Scott’s big and thick cock, while Isaac was getting him ready with the help of his long tongue and thick fingers deep inside his phat ass, stretching and wetting his hole in ways that his own fingers weren’t capable of  
“Fuck” moaned Boyd when he felt Isaac’s hands and tongue have abandoned his wanton hole, leaving his rim winking and craving for more, aroused because of the image Isaac was not able to stop the moment his open palm fell on the black man bouncy and thick cheeks, causing a loud sound that made Boyd open more his mouth and at the same time be able to take more of the alpha thick cock inside his throat.  
“ Yes! That’s a good beta” Growled Scott when Vernon took more of his lengthy Alpha cock, impressed that the guy is getting used to it with obviously some help, the first time the man wasn’t even able to take the cockhead and now the guy is midway to take the whole thing in his mouth  
Tracing the inseam of his pants as he takes them off, Isaac put his own large and thick cock out, smearing the precum that was starting to form in his long shaft, stroking it slow and calm around the veiny schlong, leaving the Alpha’s cock with tears in his eyes, Boyd was going to turn around when the sudden pressure of the true Alpha’s hand made him stop in his track.   
“ What do you think you're doing? “ Growled Scott, reposition the large beta over his cock again and now making him deepthroat the whole thing, making Boyd gagged and feeling tears dropping around his face, now that he was choking on the massive wood. “ We told you, that you’re just going to be there and we’re going to take care of you” Whispered Scott in a sultry and growly voice “ While you just lay there on fours and we give you what you need”.

“ That’s right, it’s better if you follow your alpha’s orders” Complemented Isaac while positioning his own large cock over the black man’s crack watching in delight how his vanilla and clear cock was making such a beautiful contrast with the large and plump’s butt of his friend, the thing is Isaac was always in awe about his packmate butt, there were times where it seems Boyd was unconsciously teasing him, especially when they were training in their beta forms, they always got rough leaving themselves at the end with their clothes ripped off and panting in their naked forms, and every time they were leaving to take a break, Isaac always tried to get behind Boyd to see the Thick Man asscheeks clapping each other, almost leaving him drooling and wanton to take Boyd always there and make him scream.  
“Isaac “ Boyd whimpers, low and Quiet, getting a peek behind his shoulders and put his hands on his large asscheeks, to feel even more the long monster choke on his hole. Whimpering even more when he felt the thick wood touch his prostate.  
“Isaac, please, please “ Boyd wailed out, leaving more tears the moment the blonde beta stopped him to fuck himself on the thick rod spearing his insides.  
“ Come on Isaac, Don’t make him wait “ Teased Scott, the moment he set free the beta’s throat, admiring the way the plump limps of Vernon look even thicker now.   
“ Oh, Do you want this “ Teased Isaac back leaving his cock in and out of the wanton hole, making his packmate whining and with longing eyes, trying to fuck himself on the dick inside him, with no avail now that Isaac is holding his thick cheeks with all strength available.  
Boyd whines when he felt Isaac smacking his ass, rough and gently at the same time producing a long echoing sound against his flesh. The vibration of it makes Boyd buck again his alpha’s bull balls taking them in his mouth and practically trying to choke on them.   
The slap this time is much harder, and Boyd's skin feels tingling. Boyd gasps and runs his tongue up Scott's length, teasing the head of his cock before taking back into his mouth and sucking, cheeks hollowed. 

"Yeah, that's it bitch," Scott Says while watching Isaac's fingers slide along his own thick cock before he slips his thumb in, pressing at his hole, excited and aroused at the way Boyd’s hungry and tight hole was trying to make more way to fill itself. Boyd arches his hips, forcing Isaac's finger in, and he gasps some more.  
When Isaac grips his hips and shifts behind him almost feeling the claws over his skin, finally splitting him open on his cock, Boyd has to pull away from Scott with a soundless gasp.  
"Come on, man, you can take it," Isaac growls as he leans, fingers closing over Vernon’s shoulders, and from the way the werewolf shudders under him, he knows Boyd is crying, struggling to breathe as Scott fucks up into his throat and Isaac pounds him from behind. 

Putting himself now on his knees Scott grabs Isaac by the scruff of his neck and start devouring the mouth of the beta while with his free hand curls around the back of Boyd’s neck and choke him some more, pressing his forehead to the blonde as he feels the form of his knot on his cockhead. "Fuck, Boyd -- so good."  
When Isaac closes the distance again, pressing his mouth against Scott and forcing him open with his tongue, Scott bucks and comes in Boyd's throat. Making everything in his power to stop the knot, entwining his own fingers with the blond beta, Scott grins at the sight of the black werewolf gagging on the true Alpha come, smiling when Isaac wasn’t able to hold his own knot burying his orgasm and seed in Boyd's ass.  
Their heads still pressed together, the boys watch Boyd, body pliant and relaxed as he licks Scott clean. Isaac, his breath still coming quickly, huffs a laugh. "Our little bitch."  
“ All ours “ Growled Isaac, watching his own come escaping Vernon’s hole painting the Little hair around the chocolate hole with his cum. Grabbing a bit of their cum Scott and Isaac starts to smear every part of Boyd’s body.  
“ Our good boy “ Growled Alpha & beta, making Boyd look up and purrs while fucking himself and licks on his friends’ cocks.


End file.
